


If You Call

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, blaintana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tiny little ficlet set when Blaine wanders off from Scandals in The First Time. Title is from the song ‘Call and Answer’ by the Barenaked Ladies.<br/>Thank you Jenn for the readthrough <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	If You Call

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little ficlet set when Blaine wanders off from Scandals in The First Time. Title is from the song ‘Call and Answer’ by the Barenaked Ladies.  
> Thank you Jenn for the readthrough <3

It’s just one of those nights. Santana can’t sleep. It seems to be her natural state, now.

After hours of tossing and turning she finally dozes off, letting herself stop thinking for one minute.

Naturally, that’s when she hears her shrill ringtone blast through her room.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck where the fuck is the damn thing shut  _up_ ”

She rolls out of bed, and by the time she’s rummaging through her bag to find her phone it’s stopped ringing.

_Who the hell is calling me at 1am anyway?_ she thinks.

She glances at her phone, and double-takes when she sees that it was Blaine who’d tried to call her. Before she can even debate whether she should call him back, her phone rings out again. Hastily, she accepts the call.

“Blaine?”

She listens, trying to make sense of his rambling.

“Anderson, it’s 1am, you’d best be telling me what’s going on before I hang up and go back to sleep.”

The more he talks, the more she realizes that he is drunk. Not tipsy, but drunk drunk. Blaine’s still mumbling, and Santana can only catch snippets of what he’s saying.

_Sebastian. Kurt. Car. Yelling. Gone._

Suddenly, it clicks.

“Blaine, shut up. Where are you?” Still clutching the phone to her ear she finds a jacket, shoes, and her car keys.

“You don’t know?”  _Fuck. Oh great, now he’s crying._

“Blaine, shhh. I’m not angry okay? I’m not. Can you do something for me?”

She dumps her keys on her bed, grabs her laptop and hopes it doesn’t take forever to load up. Blaine makes a noise that Santana takes as assent.

“First tell me what bar you were at.”

“Now. Walk to the next street corner and tell me the name on the sign.”

She rolls her eyes, “No, there’ll be a sign.”

“Okay. Get away from the road and sit down. I might be stupid enough to come and get you, but I am not scraping you off the damn pavement.”

“And don’t you dare hang up, Anderson.”

Santana quickly puts her phone on speaker and rests it next to her as she looks up the street Blaine had mentioned, and she’s relieved when it’s not too far from her house.

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes, don’t try and stop me. Now, why don’t you tell Auntie Tana what happened?” she says, doing her best not to let him know how worried she is.

—

20 minutes and a lot of fumbling with her phone later, Santana spots a figure hunched over to her right. She pulls over, and quickly jumps out of her car, managing to clip her elbow on the door as she does so.

She curses under her breath. “Anderson, the things I do for your sorry ass.”

Blaine looks up, clearly startled, and then drops his head into his hands. He starts muttering.

“Anderson. I have about 15 minutes before my parents notice that I’m gone, get your ass up and into my car and then we can work out what to do about this mess, okay?”

He nods, but makes no attempt to move.

Rolling her eyes, Santana crouches down next to him and taps him on the shoulder. “Move it.”

She jumps when Blaine latches onto her, pulling her down onto the grass with him. He buries his head in her shoulder, and starts crying. She’s startled again when his whole body starts shaking with his sobs.

_Oh god._

Santana has no idea what to do, so she reaches around to awkwardly pat him on the back.

“Shh shh it’ll be okay,” she mumbles.

After what seems like an eternity, Blaine pulls his face away from where it’s been buried in her shoulder and shakes his head.

“Sorry,” he mutters.

Somehow, that’s what makes Santana worry more than anything else. He sounds so damn  _sad._

“Blaine? Do you want me to take you home?” she says, and spares a smile at his confusion at her use of his first name.

“Can I come stay with you? Please,” he says, voice small.

Santana knows all too well what it is to feel completely alone, so she just nods and doesn’t ask him to explain.

“Come on then”

She gets up and drags him with her, and shoves him towards her car. The trip home is quiet, with Blaine resting his head against the window, and Santana shooting many worried glances at him.

She sets him up in her bed and crashes on the floor next to it. Before she tries, once again, to sleep, she sends a simple message to Kurt.

_Anderson’s here, safe. Whatever he did, he didn’t mean it. For the love of god don’t give me a reason to kick your ass over this._


End file.
